


Take You Higher

by jingucchislippers



Series: Shining☆Smut [10]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Camus Gets Stoned And Slobs On That Knob, M/M, Mute Camus, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Recreational Drug Use, Street Racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingucchislippers/pseuds/jingucchislippers
Summary: Starish has been making waves in the underground street racing scene and Camus has an interest in one of their most famous, yet elusive members.
Relationships: Camus/Jinguuji Ren
Series: Shining☆Smut [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728430
Kudos: 12





	Take You Higher

**Author's Note:**

> call me Ursula cuz i took myu's voice and gave him a hot man in return. happy bday myu 💙
> 
> idk anything about cars i was just inspired by tokyo drift and myu's bond line going on about how much he likes riding ren or smth. 
> 
> title is from Curren$y - Take You Higher

Camus felt so out of place, yet right at home as he stepped onto the slick pavement of the bustling parking lot. It’d taken him three weeks to find this elusive spot as he had no connections on this side of town and the people who organized these street races often flitted to and fro every weekend. Camus almost thought for a moment that the information he bought was bunk, but he was proven wrong as he saw the variety of cars and people in the spacious, crowded lot. 

He tucked his hands into his pockets as he walked past the long, seemingly never ending line of souped up cars on either side of him. The smell of car exhaust filled his nostrils as the loud sounds of hip-hop blasted from a number of cars, and Camus had to tear his curious eyes away from a few vehicles that struck his interest. He was only here for one person, the man whose attractive face had been burned into his brain since he’d seen him behind the wheel at the start of the summer. 

Mikaze had thrown together a basic profile on them easy enough, but actually finding out what races this man participated in involved more effort. Camus typically didn’t care for any other racers as they could never measure up to their group, yet people would never shut up about this so-called rising star. Kotobuki had gotten overly curious too and Camus just so happened to volunteer himself to go scope out the area, if only to confirm that this guy was overrated. 

Unfortunately there were no signs of him so far and with the race scheduled to start in ten minutes, Camus began to wonder if this was yet another dead end. The only thing that gave him some hope was just how huge the crowds were and a few of his friends were posted up in their own space of the lot. Camus had seen their rainbow trifecta of rides at the same exhibition, but more recently when he was digging through instagram and it was impossible not to recognize them by now.

If Mikaze hadn’t done the research beforehand, Camus would find it hard for this team, who called themselves ‘Starish’, to be threatening in the least. Their current pesky rivals, ‘Heavens’, had the aesthetic to match their ruthless reputation, these guys looked like they wandered out of junior high. Camus snapped a quick photo to send back to their group chat, to let them know he’d made it in one piece. 

_Camus >>> Vroomtet Night _

Camus: [IMG ATTACHED]

Ai: the orange one is missing

Camus: No idea of where he is.

Ran: another no show? Istg

Camus: Didn’t you say you knew one of them? Go ask him where he is.

Ran: yes but we haven’t talked since I graduated

Camus: Why are you so useless?

Ran: ur the one who insisted on going bc u were thirsty for dick so dont even @ me

Camus: I never once said that.

Ran: didn’t need to 

But ig u wont get any if he doesn’t show lollllllll

Camus was about to type out another response when the noise of the crowd picked up behind him paired with the aggressive rev of an engine. He turned around to see a sleek, two door orange car with a plethora of leopard spots covering the doors and hood. Camus thought it was as tacky then as it is now, but his gaze was transfixed on the driver who was soaking in all of the attention being thrown in his direction. 

Another fact that remained the same, Jinguji appeared as drop dead sexy back then as he currently was now. A single hand was curled around the steering wheel as he slowly rolled through while talking to one of the race organizers through the window. The tell-tale rose neck tattoo was on full display and inspired his popular nickname, ‘The Rose Playboy’ among the underground racing circuit. 

Camus hadn’t noticed how taken he was by the beautifully hypnotizing sight until those seductive blue eyes met with his own and a wink was sent his way. He quickly turned his head away, then internally cursed because it’d been years since anyone revived the hibernating butterflies in his stomach. Kurosaki may have been a _tiny_ bit right, but his true objective laid elsewhere and now he had to get himself back together to properly execute it.

Jinguji parked his car between two others in his team, a deep purple to his right and a bright pink opposite of that. Camus’s attention had been so stuck on the other driver that he was a bit surprised when three women climbed out of the car after him. This was definitely a man who soaked up the limelight and wouldn’t allow anyone else lesser than him to shine or overshadow him.

The surrounding crowd keeping a wide berth away from the team gave Camus the chance to make his move as the race would be starting in mere minutes. He pulled his blond hair out of the bun, unbuttoned a few of the top buttons on his shirt, and rolled up his sleeves up to his elbows to let his own inked, muscled forearms breathe. As fast as those butterflies swarmed at him, they were put down swiftly as he walked straight out to Jinguji’s car.

One of the women hanging off of his arm whispered something in his ear that caused him to look in Camus’s direction and he wasn’t all too shameless about checking him out with his roving eyes. Camus didn’t want to count on Jinguji remembering him from that previous race, especially since he’d only been there to observe their possible future competition. He was hoping that maybe, by some slim chance, he made an impression in their small first interaction then.

Jinguji’s arms fell from both women’s shoulders as he stepped forward with that ever so familiar cocky smile and spoke up to say, “want to ride with me?” 

Camus didn’t give him an immediate answer, instead taking the time to mentally size him up and god damn, all the selfies he’d seen could never compare to seeing the man himself in person.

_There is certainly one thing I want to ride..._

Camus nodded and Jinguji flashed him a quick smile before gesturing off to the passenger seat where he could sit. The envious and jealous glares from his groupies had Camus resisting a smile as he hopped inside of the car, soon followed by Jinguji. The interior was about what Camus expected with orange neons on the dashboard and black leather seats with orange lining. 

Jinguji drove them out to the starting line where four other cars pulled up, one of which was a light green one from the same team as him. He yelled out a goodluck to this, ‘Cesshi’ before the darkly tinted windows rolled up and looked over to his featured guest, “you’re going to be my good luck charm tonight, Baron.”

Camus raised an eyebrow at the nickname, but Jinguji’s attention was already focused on the road before them as a woman walked out in front of the waiting racers. She raised the flag in her hand above her head for just a few, intense moments as the crowd went wild. The moment she dropped her arm, every racer roared right past her.

It wasn’t often that Camus was in the passenger seat for a race, but that didn’t stop the pure adrenaline from rushing through his veins as Jinguji’s driving was fierce, yet smooth as he maintained control over this beast. Camus had gotten a brief look of what the engine was packing as the hood was raised when he approached and Jinguji must’ve poured millions of yen into it, much like his own ride that he began to miss. Camus could see why Jinguji’s fame was rising so quickly, along with his teammate as they blew away any of the other drivers and the sprawling city roads only belonged to them.

How would they fair versus _real_ competition like Quartet Night or Heavens? As far as Camus knew, they hadn’t veered out of their local playground or entered any race that Camus deemed worthy enough. The thought of being neck in neck with Jinguji thrilled him on a level he hadn’t felt in so long, the scene desperately needed new blood like this. 

Once the parking lot was in sight once more, Jinguji’s foot slammed that acceleration pedal and easily overtook his teammate to cross the finish line first. He only stopped for a moment to hold his hand out the window for the bag presumably obtaining his winnings to be placed into it. Jinguji then set the bag square in Camus’s lap and sent him another wink.

“Wanna count that up for me, Baron?”

Camus slipped a hand into the bag to take out a bundle of yen, then turned his gaze to Jinguji as he brought his own hand extended outside of the window. 

Jinguji seemed to catch on exceptionally quick, “ahhh I was kidding, kidding!” 

Camus pulled his arm back in as the other man opened up the compartment and shoved the bag inside. He got a short view of the other items contained within like his registration papers, a box of condoms, and a glock that didn’t really stir Camus’s nerves. When you were dealing with such high stakes in a scene that could turn volatile on a dime, any protection was worth it.

Jinguji exited the parking lot with the fanfare behind him and tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, “I knew you’d be an excellent lucky charm~ although I have to wonder what a rich boy like you is doing way out here on the east side.”

Camus just lightly shrugged as Jinguji clicked his tongue, “I betcha got bored of the country club and wanted to see what fun us peasants had, eh? I don’t blame you, I am pretty awesome to be around.”

Camus rolled his eyes as Jinguji let out a hearty laugh, “too good to even talk to me, hm? That’s fine, I don’t mind workin’ for it. I hope ya’ didn’t have any other pressing plans tonight.”

Camus shook his head and Jinguji responded with a happy hum, “we’re goin’ to my favorite spot then.”

~

This favorite spot turned out to be on the outskirts of the city and up a long, winding road up a mountain that Camus hadn’t ever been to. A sense of danger was absent within him as he felt an odd trust for Jinguji already, perhaps due to his easygoing attitude or that Camus’s enjoyment of his driving furthered the longer he was here. Jinguji didn’t appear all that threatening either and he was willing to take his own risk of bringing a total stranger out to this relatively remote area. 

There was a sitting area just beyond the dirt lot that Jinguji parked in and Camus was first out if only to check out the grand view of the city. It’s not exactly what he expected or planned for when he left the house this afternoon, but this alone could be considered worth the effort. He took his phone out of his pocket, snapping another quick photo to send off to the group chat, adding a caption that Jinguji won and he was definitely still on work time.

“Damn,” Jinguji’s voice from behind had him looking up from the device to see the other man holding some kind of box between his hands, “who knew I’d get two majestic views tonight? One of which is so downright, heart stoppingly gorgeous... and the other looks like a polluted hellhole in comparison.”

_You just think you’re so smooth, don’t you?_

Camus kept on a neutral expression as he followed Jinguji a few feet over to the bench and sat beside him. Jinguji clicked open the box and... ah, Camus sure recognized what was inside thanks to Kotobuki's recreational habits. 

“You smoke?” Jinguji asked, but Camus’s nod wasn’t enough of a response for him, “nuh uh, I want to hear you say it. Bless this peasant with the wonderful sound of your voice, just this once, Baron.”

Camus went for his phone again, this time opening the note app to type out a message that he could do with his eyes closed by now. He held up the screen for Jinguji to read and Camus wasn’t sure if he’d ever tire of that reaction, every single time.

“Oh,” Jinguji blinked, “well... don’t I feel like an asshole now. I’m sorry if I said anything...”

Camus shook his head with a smug smile tugging at his lips, continuing to tap along on his phone, _“you aren’t wrong about my net worth possibly being worth more than yours, however.”_

“Nevermind, I don’t feel an ounce of guilt now,” Jinguji huffed as Camus smiled even wider, “though now I _do_ have the best reason to ask for your number.”

_“Implying I’d ever dirty my contact list with a gumin’s number, how foolheartedly of you.”_

“As a fool who wears his heart on his sleeve, I’d love to get your digits before we leave~” Jinguji said with a wink that Camus just turned his head away from, “and your name, your highness can call me Ren.”

Camus’s thumb wavered for just a moment before tapping in his own name and number. Ren let out a kind of happy noise as he fished his phone from his pocket and quickly jotted it down. Camus got a text within a matter of seconds.

_Unknown >>> Camus _

Unknown: !!! gotta make sure u gave me the right # 

Camus: Do you often get the wrong ones?

Ren: sometimes....

Is it better if we talk like this?

Camus: I don’t mind either way, but I do like the sound of your voice.

“Oh~ the Baron likes something about me!” Ren grinned and Camus felt as if he could visibly see his ego inflate from the sparkle in eyes... way too cute, “if you keep complimenting me then you may get lucky tonight.”

_“I’m fairly confident that I could get away with insulting every aspect of you and you’d still be more than willing to fuck me.”_

“... You aren’t... wrong,” Ren said as Camus could see a hint of red on those tanned cheeks, “and I did not expect someone of nobility to have such a filthy mouth, did you only get in my car for my body?”

Camus lightly shrugged at this and Ren just hummed in amusement as he got to rolling the joint with weed. Camus had only smoked when Kotobuki offered and of course he was the first person to get him even into it. Otherwise like with drinking, he didn’t care too much to spend every waking hour high.

Ren offered Camus the first hit and from there they passed it back and forth while talking about whatever came to mind. Camus steered the conversation towards Ren’s car and his teammates and was honestly enthralled by how excited Ren was when he was rambling on about them. It was a great and easy way for Camus to get the intel he originally came for, but Ren’s company in and of itself was so... relaxing, he never wanted to leave this spot. 

“I have somethin’ to ask,” Ren said as they were on their second joint now, “did you by any chance go to the race in Kyoto in June?”

Camus nodded and Ren chuckled, “I knew it, I couldn’t forget a face as handsome as yours. All this time I thought you snubbed me too.”

Camus tilted his head as he recalled the memory of them making eye contact, but there was too much noise from the crowd and other cars. Ren was gone by the time Camus had looked up from his phone and... 

“But you came back for me,” Ren said as he scooted closer to Camus, their shoulders and thighs fully touching, “all this way... just to talk cars?”

Camus’s eyes flickered down to Ren’s lips and his body moved before his brain could even react. He placed a hand on the back of Ren’s head as the driver eagerly pushed into the kiss. Perhaps it was the cannabis, okay _probably_ , but Camus hadn’t ever felt this euphoric or... plain needy when kissing anyone else in his life. 

The joint was nearly forgotten by him as Ren reached out to pluck it from his fingers and only broke away from their kiss to take another drag. Camus _really_ shouldn’t be getting so turned on from the sight of the smoke falling from Ren’s swollen lips, but here he was with his cock straining against his jeans. Ren raised the joint up to Camus’s lips and after the other man had inhaled, he brought his lips to Camus’s again and the wisps of smoke flowed between them.

As much Camus was growing to like making out with Ren, he had other plans in mind as his hand groped at the bulge in Ren’s jeans and got a sweet moan out of him. Camus squeezed at it a few more times before sliding off the bench and sinking down to his knees, situating himself between those slender legs. Ren only sat back with his hands at his sides as Camus was quick to pull his cock out and didn’t bother with wasting any time as he sucked on the tip. Blowjobs were _not_ Camus’s thing, but Ren was clearly different and maybe weed made the older man hungry for a heavy, hot cock on his tongue.

He used a hand to work at the base of the shaft while he kissed, licked, and sloppily sucked at the head. He looked up at Ren to see his flushed, lidded gaze back on him and his heart, along with his still neglected cock, jumped at the sight. How in the world was one man this beautiful? Certainly hot enough not to make Camus think twice about dropping to his knees.

His other hand reached down to unzip and free his throbbing dick from the constraints of his pants and he began to work himself. Ren’s soft moans, cute whines, and endless babble of sweet words and compliments had Camus positively glowing. Just how nice would it be to have that seductive voice in his ear while getting fucked from behind or in the backseat of his own car? Fuck.

Camus’s mouth pulled off when Ren warned him that he was going to cum and it took a few more fast strokes for Ren’s climax to hit, soon followed by Camus’s own. He rose up to his feet and sat back down in the empty spot on the bench, then let out a sigh before grabbing his phone.

_“That’s a first.”_

“Which part, exactly?” Ren asked.

_“Sucking a stranger’s dick in public.”_

“Eh, I’m not a complete stranger,” Ren said as he kissed Camus's cheek, “and we have all the time in the world to get to know each other on a deeper level, Baron~.”

~

_Camus >>> Vroomtet Night _

Camus: I got info.

Ai: checks the time

It is 2 in the afternoon.

Reiji: he was clearly having some fun!!

Ran: bout time someone fucked him

Camus: This did not happen.

Ran: buuuuuuuuuull shit.

Ai: Camus isn’t the type to sleep with someone that fast.

Camus: Thank you, Mikaze.

Ai: prolly gave him a handy tho.

Ran: ya def

Reiji: dkjghdfkghj

Camus: I take everything nice back that I ever said about you.

~

**Author's Note:**

> the tl;dr of the rest is they become hot racer bfs then myu surprises ren by being a hot racer man and ren is so turned on he fucks him right on the hood of the car and everyone claps. 
> 
> thank u for reading this. the next thing i post will have an actual plot i promise. 
> 
> @jingucchiwrites


End file.
